Eliminate!
by CVLTheDragonSlayer
Summary: [DEAD?] A multi-chapter story following the events in the anime...Basically a second season. Akame finally returns to the Capital after fourteen years, bringing along a mysterious child named Midori. Who exactly is this girl, and why does she resemble Tatsumi? Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

_**06/02/15 UPDATE: Midori's first fight is now lengthened and perfected!**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**S'UP! It's CVL again. I'm really, REALLY sorry for breaking your fragile hearts with my previous and also first AgK fanfic, Kill The Promise. I don't even know what came over me, the idea just popped up out of nowhere and I was suddenly inspired to write it down! **_

_**And so is this one!  
**_

_**ANYWAY, in order to make it up to y'all for writing a sad and feely oneshot, HERE'S ANOTHER SAD AND FEELY ONESHOT BASED ON CHAPTER 56 OF THE MANGA! TAKAHIRO-SENSEI HAS TAUGHT ME WELL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH-*cough* *cough***_

_**Nah just kidding, that was an idea I abandoned since it was SO hard to write. Here's the real thing:**_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**2:00 AM. Unknown location**

_**(BGM: Akame ga Kill! OST - Le Chant De Roma/ Main Theme)**_

Somewhere in the completely uninhabited dunes, two cloaked figures quickly moved.

"Ne..." The smaller figure, a girl in her early teens, pouted. "...Are we there yet?"

"Patience is key, Midori." The taller figure, a woman in her late twenties, said calmly in a monotone voice. "If you stop blabbering we'll be there in no time."

"Aw, come on! We've been walking for hours!" The girl named Midori cutely puffed her cheeks, veins popping out of her forehead. "Can't we just set up camp and rest for the night? You know, like we always do!?"

"Shh!" The woman put a finger to her mouth as the air around them became tense. Midori also realized this change and reluctantly put a stop to her constant complaining.

"W-What is it?" She slightly stuttered, her green orbs darting everywhere.

She received a reply moments later in the form of a curved dagger flying straight towards her face.

"Look out!"

Midori could only stand there dumbstruck, mouth gaping in awe as her companion unsheathed her katana and batted the dagger away in a matter of seconds. The unusually strong desert winds blew open her hood, revealing her knee-length raven hair and crimson eyes.

"Brace yourself, we've got company!" Akame shouted, tightening her grip on Murasame. Before the two females appeared a hoard of about ten armed brutes, each one bearing a vulgar smirk.

"Better surrender while you can, ladies." One stepped forward. He seems to be the group's leader. "Or we're gonna have to do it the _hard _way."

_**(Yes. That pun was intended. Because I suck at it.)**_

Midori's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and disgust. In the blink of an eye, she leaped in, drew her own weapon - a longsword with a heavily decorated crossguard - then swiftly swung it in an upwards arc and tore the perverted man in half. Her blinding speed left the other bandits' mouths hung open in pure horror and shock as they watched their strongest member's lifeless form drop onto the blood-soaked sands.

"Gettin' real tired of your crap, bandits!" The green-eyed girl held her blade close, preparing for another blow. "You guys never learn, just like every generic villain ever!"

_**(Leaning on the fourth wall much?)**_

"G-GET THE GIRL! SHE'S A TEIGU USER!"

That was all the encouragement they needed to attack the young swordswoman. Unfortunately, this was exactly what Midori wanted them to do.

"...Eliminate."

She murmured as one bandit closed in and brought his scimitar down upon her, only to find himself hitting nothing but thin air as her body dissipated. The winds blew harsher as Midori materialized behind him and impaled the man with her sword, the blade emitting a bright green light. Retrieving the weapon from the bandit's bleeding chest, she turned around and slashed horizontally, creating a green crescent-shaped aerial blade. It went through two of the remaining brutes, killing them both with ease. Another bandit rushed in and managed to land a jab onto her face, sending her a couple of feet backwards. Regaining her balance just moments later, Midori crouched to avoid a lethal horizontal slash from behind, swept the attacker off his feet, then brought the Teigu up diagonally, effectively cutting him down. She then jumped up and spin-kicked the bandit who almost broke her nose earlier, quickly breaking his neck. Casting a glance over the three bandits surrounding her (who were still too shocked to react), she spun the longsword in front of her as it shone bright, sending a strong current of wind blades right towards them. Needless to say, the area where they used to stand has become a pool of blood.

"P-Please..." The remaining bandit knelt down and begged in vain. "H-Have mercy! I'm only doing this to-"

Without hesitation, Midori approached the horrified man and decapitated him with a simple two-handed swing.

"Ten targets eliminated. Mission complet-"

She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized how much blood she had on her. A nauseous feeling quickly toxicated her body, sending chills down her spine and making her drop to her knees.

"Midori!" The other woman prevented her from falling onto the bloody sands. She turned her around and looked directly into her trembling eyes.

"It's okay, Mama's here. Look at me."

She assured the terrified young lady while flicking the blood away from her abandoned weapon.

"M-Mama..." Midori managed to speak coherently. "I-I don't feel so good..."

"I expected this to happen." Her mother brought her closer. "You're only fourteen. With that much blood on your hands, it's a miracle you're still conscious."

"...I made a mess, didn't I?"

"Don't mind."

"S-So...How did I do?" She grinned victoriously. Her mother couldn't help but smile herself.

"Well, for a girl that had never once killed a real man in her life, I have to admit, you did good." Akame complimented her, sheathing her own Teigu and carefully tying it back on her belt. She grabbed the younger girl's free hand and dragged her along.

"Now come on, let's keep moving." She stood up. "I can see the Capital up ahead. We're almost there."

"Yosh!"

* * *

_Just like people gradually rotting away, countries will also eventually collapse. Even the Imperial Capital that prospered for thousands of years is now corrupted and has turned into a living hell. Evil spirits from all the lands take the form of humans, running rampant as if everything belonged to them.  
_

_Such evil, the likes of which could not be judged by heaven's presence, shall be executed by us in the darkness._

_...Because we are assassins!_

* * *

**An Akame ga Kill! Fanfic  
**

**Eliminate!**

**PLOT: **Basically a second season to the anime, following the filler plot. A grown Akame finally returns to the new and rebuilt Capital, bringing along a mysterious 14-year-old girl named Midori. Together, they went to meet up with Najenda (who had apparently reclaimed her General rank in the Empire), informing her of an incoming threat that may wreak havoc upon the newly formed country unless they put a stop to it. Little did she know, she's not the only one with surprises.

**CONTAINS:**

\- Blood and gore

\- Some foul language

\- Lemons, limes and adult themes in general

\- Tsundere-ish Midori


	2. Kill The Happy Reunion I

_**9/17/15 UPDATE: Fixed a few errors here and there.**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**_Konichiwa! This is CVL talking to you. The long-awaited first chapter of Eliminate! is finally here!_**

**_...Yeah...That's...pretty much all I wanted to say._**

**_*awkward silence*_**

**_So, um...I guess I should go. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or any of its contents. Simple as that.**_

* * *

**I-A. Kill The Happy Reunion, Part 1  
**

* * *

**5:00 AM. The Capital**

_**(BGM: Akame ga Kill! OST - Shisei Chousa)**_

"Ah! Look over there, Mama! The capital! We're here at last!"

Midori lively exclaimed as she spotted the gigantic form of the castle from afar, yanking her mother's arm. After hours of wandering the wastelands, the two of them have finally reached the newly-built Capital, extremely exhausted and thirsty from their previous days at the seemingly endless desert.

"Come on, let's get going!"

"O-Oi! Slow down, Midori!"

"Ha! It's your fault for not being able to keep up with me!"

"I take offense to that!"

However, as soon as Midori reached the entrance, two heavily-armored imperial soldiers raised their halberds and prevented her from going any further, much to the green-eyed youth's dismay.

"Halt! We cannot let random strangers enter the Capital. State your business, or begone!" One of them spoke. Midori scowled and pointed her finger at them, her brows furrowing.

"Hey! Know your place, misters! I've been away for years and this is how you greet me!? Let me remind y'all, my mom's the-"

Before she could piss off one of these men and get herself into trouble, her mother caught up in time, covered her mouth and pushed her back.

_Huh. These two look rather...heavily armed._

"Sorry, fellas." She smiled apologetically at the guards and revealed her face, ignoring her daughter's muffled protests. "Don't mind my little girl's lack of manners. She's a little bit overexcited, that's all. We just got back from a fourteen-year journey and she's really tired."

"A-Akame-san!" Both of them gasped, instantly recognizing the heroine that brought down the wicked General Esdeath for good from the revolutionary soldiers' tale. "I-Is this girl..."

"Quiet!" Akame shushed them and put a finger to her lips, taking her other hand off Midori's mouth, allowing the brown-haired girl to breathe. "Don't tell the Boss yet. I want this to be a surprise. Now then, would you two kindly let us in?"

"R-Right away, ma'am!"

A smug smirk crept up on the red-eyed female's face as she walked through the opened gates, while Midori stood there dumbfounded.

"...What...just happened?" She mumbled to herself.

"Come on, honey! You're falling back!"

"A-Ahh! No fair! Don't leave me behind! Mamaaaaaaa!"

* * *

"Wow, Mama." Midori cheerfully grinned at her mom. "The Capital's awesome! And you're even like a celebrity around here! Everybody knows you!"

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but back in my youthful days in the Revolutionary Army your Mommy was quite the swordswoman." Akame playfully tagged along with the 14-year-old brunette as they peacefully strolled down the busy Main Street, passing by buildings of all sorts. The country was now at peace thanks to the revolution, but many guards were still scattered around the town.

"Man, I can't wait to meet all those cool people you always told me about when it's bedtime!" Her offspring's smile grew as she skipped along the way. "Especially Najenda-san! She sounds soooo amazing, you know, with her metal arm and everything!"

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure you'll like her!" Akame patted Midori's head, softly smiling at her. "And besides, we were able to rebuild the Empire thanks to her and the army!"

_And us, too..._

Her genuine smile faded as not-so-pleasant memories surfaced.

"...Mama? What's the matter?" Midori worriedly asked. Of course, Akame was always a woman of few words, but this was a different kind of silence. A bad kind.

"N-Nothing, dear!" Her mother quickly denied. "Just some bad thoughts...But I'm fine!"

"Fine" is not how she would describe her current mood. "Nostalgia" and "regret" seem to fit the spot better.

Yeah, we'll get to that later.

"Looks like you're back, Akame."

A familiar voice startled said woman, interupting her train of thoughts. She turned back to face the owner of the voice, and was momentarily surprised.

Her former boss looked somewhat...different. She still wore her old eyepatch and the black leather suit, but her once short hair was now waist-length and braided. She was much taller than the last time Akame saw her and her mechanical arm was replaced by a newer model, with a sleek, blackish color. Her confident smirk was unmistakable as always and her ocean blue eyes still had that intimidating look, but she somehow lost her once boyish appearance.

Which is good, actually. No longer did she have to fear that people would mistake her for a dude, which would often be kindly replied with a Reel Assault to the face.

"Boss! Long time no see! I have sooo much to tell you!" Another bright smile appeared on the raven-haired woman's face.

"You've changed so much!"

"Oh, please. Call me Najenda." The silver-haired woman smiled back and pulled her into a hug. "My, my, just look at you! Apart from being more outspoken, you nearly haven't changed at all!"

Indeed.

Over the years, the girl in front of her was now at least half a head taller and her hair almost reached down her ankles. Everything else about the legendary assassin named Akame was pretty much the same. She still wore her usual attire from her days in Night Raid: A simple black tank top, a long, red tie, red gauntlets, a red miniskirt and black knee-socks. Her trademark Teigu, One-Cut Killer Murasame still hung on her belt, the blade in perfect condition. Her scars from utilizing the katana's Trump Card to put Esdeath to rest still remained, although they were now much lighter in color.

_**(Oh, and uh, I assume Akame was 15 in the mainstream timeline. So now she's 29.)**_

"Anou...are you...Najenda-san?"

A child voice unfamiliar to Najenda made her reluctantly break the hug much to Akame's confusion and searched for the source.

Turns out the voice belonged to a young girl standing behind Akame, possibly 14 years of age. She was a head shorter than Akame, had a pair of lush green eyes and her knee-length brown hair was tied into a loose ponytail. She donned a simple black T-shirt, a leather vest, crimson gauntlets, black leggings and combat boots. A gray cloak was hung loosely on her waist, plus Najenda could see a longsword with a dark green hilt resting in a scabbard on her back.

And somehow, this girl reminded her of two people.

"Oh, and who might you be, young lady?" She smiled warmly at said girl, who grinned back in return.

"Midori, desu! Pleased to finally meet you!" Midori took Najenda's hand in hers and shook it. "I've heard so much about you from Mama!"

"...Mama?" The former general curiously raised her eyebrow. Something suddenly clicked inside her and she turned to look at Akame, who deeply blushed at the weight of her stare.

"Hoo...I see..." She smirked knowingly. Akame swore she could see a direct similarity to Leone in that smirk, and her blush worsened.

Najenda was anything but dense, unlike somebody she knew.

The way Akame and Midori chatted when she first saw them down the street. The way the latter's features resembled both Akame and a certain armor-type Teigu user.

It all made sense to her now.

_**(...Come on, it's pretty obvious who Midori's father is, isn't it?)**_

"L-Looks like you've already figured it out, ne, Najenda?..." Akame smiled shyly, then approached Midori and slung an arm around her neck. "A-Alright, let me properly introduce to you: My precious daughter, Midori. I can assure you, her potential as an assassin is limitless."

"...I have to say, Akame, this is, in fact, a pleasant surprise." Najenda folded her arms. "But I'm afraid you're not the only one with surprises. I also have surprises of my own."

"Surprises...of your own?"

"Ah, well, how do I say this...You see-"

_**(BGM: Akame ga Kill! OST - Yami wo Kiru)**_

Before she could finish the sentence, the ground violently trembled. The citizens quickly evacuated into some kind of hiding spot as dozens of Danger Beasts suddenly materialized around the three females.

"Surprise number one, ladies." Najenda cracked her knuckles, preparing for a quick warmup. She had honed her combat skills over the years, and was now roughly 70% her original strength.

"Common types of Danger Beasts keep appearing in the streets for some apparent reason, so we had to increase the amount of guards, tighten the security and build an underground shelter for the people to hide once these monsters show themselves."

"Heh. From what I see, this is without a doubt a Teigu user's doing." Akame unsheathed Murasame and easily cut down a yellow Horned Tiger pouncing at her.

"And a good one." Midori raised her longsword and shot a green current at a Giant Lizard heading towards her, blasting it to smithereens. Flipping the weapon upside down in a reverse grip, she rapidly spun in place, successfully landing a blow on a dinosaur and three Apemen, severing their heads. "Said Teigu's definitely not Yatsufusa. I say we track this guy down and give him a beating!"

"That's exactly what I suspected!" Najenda launched her prosthetic hand at a Tree Beast, delivering a devestating punch that went through its body and instantly killing it. She then swung the metal fist to the side, bashing a Humanoid Beast to death. A Kaiser Frog was summoned to replace said beast, only to be quickly taken down by the former head of Night Raid with her trademark move, Reel Assault.

"However, as much as I would like to hunt down this pathetic excuse of a Teigu user and give him a well-deserved knuckle sandwich for threatening our beloved homeland, there's currently no effective way to do that. So, in the meantime, let's-"

Much to her discomfort, Najenda was once again interupted mid-sentence when an air-piercing scream of a fatally-wounded Earth Dragon rang in her ears. The three of them looked up to see the corpse of said beast fall down right in front of them, temporarily blocking their vision. The killer of the Danger Beast jumped down and pushed the carcass out of the way with a single kick. He then stood with his back facing the ex-Night Raiders and the young Teigu user, ready to take on the remaining monsters. As the dust vanished, he was revealed to be a man wearing a set of golden armor with the addition of two massive dragon wings sprouting from his back. He seems to have taken out the giant beast with nothing but his bare hands.

Akame gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes.

That armorclad figure was no stranger to her.

"Surprise number two, Akame." Najenda gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

A single tear escaped the corner of Akame's eye and rolled down her cheek as she muttered the figure's name.

"Tatsumi..."

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter I-B: Kill The Happy Reunion, Part 2  
**

* * *

**Fun Corner: Did You Know?**

**Today's facts:**

\- Midori was supposed to be a black-haired boy named Bulat. His Teigu was supposed to be a large spear.

\- Midori is actually named after her eye color, as her name literally means Green in Japanese. At first I intended to call her Midorime/ Green Eye, but eventually changed it into Midori because I thought that first one sounded kinda stupid.


	3. Kill The Happy Reunion II

_**9/17/15 UPDATE: MORE FIGHTING! YAYYYYY!  
**_

_**Oh and a little bit more angst too. I kinda suck at it, so forgive me.**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**HELLOOOOOOOOO FANFICTION! It is I, CVL, and today I shall bring y'all a brand spankin' new chapter of Eliminate! This one will finally explain (almost) everything important.  
**_

_**Also, before we proceed, I would like to shoutout to the ones who have spent their precious time reviewing this fanfic. It's been soooooo long since I've gotten that much support from my readers! Oh, and Nerrevarrine, thank you sooo friggin' much for the extra long review! Most of the answers to your questions can be found in this chapter and the upcoming one!**_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or any of its contents.**_

* * *

**Last time, on Eliminate!:**

_Akame gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes._

_That armorclad figure was no stranger to her._

_"Surprise number two, Akame." Najenda gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze._

_A single tear escaped the corner of Akame's eye and rolled down her cheek as she muttered the figure's name._

_"Tatsumi..."_

* * *

**I-B. Kill The Happy Reunion, Part 2  
**

* * *

_**(Tatsumi has entered his Badass State! Shit's gonna go down!**_

_**BGM: Akame ga Kill! OST - Kinpaku)**_

Akame stood there, dumbstruck and still shocked at the arrival of the armored figure.

"I was just as shocked as you are right now when I first saw him, right after you left. But this is no dream, Akame." Najenda smiled at her. "He's really back. Tatsumi's alive."

Akame stayed speechless as she watched the newcomer once again taking to the skies and punching through an Air Manta, the claws on his knuckles ripping its vital organs, effectively finishing it off. Midori stood right next to her, equally surprised and a little bit confused as billions of questions popped up in her head.

Just who was this guy?

Why was he so godly powerful?

Was he a Teigu user, too? If so, what was his Teigu?

And why is her Mommy crying?

She rarely cried, even when she's sad. The only time Midori saw her crying her eyes out was that one time when she asked about her fath-

Oh.

Tatsumi continued his assault on the Danger Beasts, not noticing the presence of a certain raven-haired woman. The dragon wings on his back aided him well, tirelessly flapping to propel the ex-assassin upwards. The Incursio user then delivered a vicious hook to a Pterodactyl-type Danger Beast about to headbutt him, effectively knocking it away from his sight. He then kicked backwards, the long talons on his feet penetrating another flying beast's skull, instantly killing it. Another one approached him from behind to attempt a sneak-attack, but its efforts were proven useless when Tatsumi did a mid-air somersault to avoid its tail whip, gave it a dizzying axe kick, grabbed its tail and tossed it away.

Landing safely on the ground as his wings vanished, Tatsumi lowers himself into his trademark fighting stance, taunting the rest of the monsters. As a Wolf-Type Danger Beast came into sight, the armorclad fighter brandished his claws, momentarily trading blows with the hound before harshly swinging his arms to the sides, breaking the unfortunate beast's much less durable claws with his own and then brought his foot up and spin-kicked the monster, launching it up in the air, hitting a Land Tiger about to pounce at him. As the feline swatted the beaten corpse of the wolf away, Tatsumi summoned Neuntote - not the usual long-reaching spear but a formidable bastard sword sporting a crimson hilt and dragon-like talons on its cross-guard section - and quickly took it down in a single throw of the weapon.

Watching as the Danger Beasts he defeated faded into dust and replaced by another bloodthirsty animal, Tatsumi retrieved his sword from the lifeless form of the Tiger, used it to deflect a punch from a nearby Apeman and quickly chopped off said beast's arms. The armored swordsman then kicked the monster in the chest, sending it towards the others and knocked them over, even killing one in the process. But he wasn't even done yet; the Giant Lizards that dashed at him were effortlessly cut down as Tatsumi spun in a full circle, Neuntote's edge decapitating foe after foe.

_**(DEMACIA!)**_

"Is that all ya got!?" He chuckled, the yellow eyes on his helmet flashing as he viciously chopped another beast in half. "Come on! I'm not even breaking a sweat!"

It took Akame almost all of her mental strength not to break down at that point.

His cheerful, friendly voice couldn't be mistaken for anyone else.

Standing in front of her, battling a hoard of Danger Beasts, was none other than her beloved Tatsumi.

* * *

**3 minutes later**

"Woo-wee! I'm beat!" Tatsumi stretched his arms as the last wave of Danger Beasts finally dematerialized.

"Now_ that_ was an awesome way to start a morning! Never gets old." His golden armor faded away as he turned to face the three females, revealing his soft brown hair, his green orbs, his radiant grin, the familiar tan sweater and of course, the short sword with a chain link tassel attached to the hilt in his hand which happens to be Incursio's key.

_**(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand stop the BGM!)**_

"Oh, hi Najenda! Didn't see you ther-"

His mouth stopped moving as his eyes laid upon Akame.

A silently crying Akame.

Tatsumi gulped.

Nobody could bring an end to her endless tears once she starts crying.

Nobody except him.

"Y-Yo, Akame! How long has it been?" He sheepishly greeted her and scratched his head, trying (and miserably failing) to hide his nervousness and relive the awkward situation. "I...erm...didn't...see you there...either?"

Before the red-eyed assassin could make a single sound, Najenda pushed her forward, making her lose her balance.

"Eek!" Akame let out a surprised squeak as she roughly made contact with Tatsumi's chest, her forehead clanking into his abs. Luckily he managed to grab her in time and pull her up, realizing that her cheeks were now tinted pink from embarrasment.

"Tatsumi, take your future wife to see her new home and talk all you want. I'll take care of this little angel from here." Their former superior smirked playfully at them as she patted Midori's head, earning a groan of annoyance from the pouting young girl. "Now, Midori, how about I take you on a tour downtown and show you everything this beautiful city has to offer a girl your age?"

"...I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Midori cracked a small smile as she casually walked beside the former general, lively chatting with her. Her mother watched her slowly disappear into the street with a sad smile on her face.

"Ikou, Akame."

All of a sudden, Tatsumi yanked her hand and pulled her along with him.

"W-Where are we going!?" She asked.

"Night Raid's base of operations." He replied calmly. "Najenda knows you'd come back soon, so she said we could freely use the hideout. Besides she was given her own room at the castle since she's a General again."

"She's what!?"

"Heheh, alright. I'll tell you everything once we get home, I promise."

* * *

**5:10 AM. Main Street**

Najenda suddenly sneezed.

"What's wrong, Najenda-san?" Midori asked.

"N-Nothing, dear." The ex-general assured her. "I just felt like somebody had told your mother about the third surprise. There goes my not-so-little secret."

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me." Midori grinned. "I'll find it out myself!"

"What a natural charmer you are, kiddo." Najenda smirked back, playfully smacking her arm. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking, where exactly did you obtain that Teigu?"

"Oh, you mean this thing?" The green-eyed girl unsheathed her longsword and showed it to her mother's former boss, who leaned in for a closer inspection of the item. It was a well-crafted weapon, sporting a leaf green hilt covered by various leather wrappings. Embedded into the cross-guard was an emerald that shone brightly under the sun. The one-and-a-half-meter long blade was double-edged and seems to have some kind of mystical runes written on it, each of which emitting a brilliant green light, matching that of the emerald.

"I found it buried deep under the sands when Mama and I went looking for water in the desert a couple of years ago. I thought it was pretty cool compared to my practice swords, so I picked it up and showed it to Mama. She recognized it and told me everything. Its full name is Fuujin Busou: Tempesta. It basically grants the user complete control over the wind to do all sorts of cool stuff. Wind beams, tornadoes, whirlwinds, levitation, you name it."

"And what about its Trump Card?" Najenda continued, her curiosity taking over.

"Dunno." To her dismay, Midori shrugged. "I've never used it before. Mama said it was too dangerous for me to use."

"Hmmm, interesting. My files don't have anything written about it." The silver-haired woman leaned back. "Perhaps it's one of the long lost Teigu."

"...Ano ne...Najenda-san?"

"What is it?" She raised her brow at the girl before her, who sheathed her sword and strapped it behind her back.

"I...just wanted to ask. Earlier, when we were fighting the Danger Beasts..." Midori looked at her nervously. "The man wearing armor...that came to our aid...Was he...by any chance..."

"Mmm-hmm." Najenda smiled kindly. "I originally intended to tell you when we get back at your parents' old hideout, but it looks like you can't be hidden from the truth anymore."

"So yes, Midori." She stopped in her tracks and grasped the younger girl's shoulders. "That man's name was Tatsumi. He's your father."

* * *

**A while later, in ****Tatsumi's room...**

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Tatsumi plopped down on his bed, stretching his limbs. It's only been half an hour since he left this place, but to him it felt like a whole era has passed by. Fortunately, Akame's unimpressed glare reminded him of what they really came here for.

"Oh, right. Here we go..." He laughed nervously, rising from the bed into a sitting position.

"H-Hear me out, Akame. If you're upset or angry about anything, don't be afraid to let 'em all out on me. I'm willing to take full responsibility, because I know I've hurt your feelings deeply and you'd never forgive me for doing that."

Said woman's face darkens at his words.

"A-Akame? You okay?" Tatsumi asked worriedly, waving a hand over her eyes.

"...Why?" She quietly asked half a minute later.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked back, unable to sense the hurt in her voice.

He received an answer not long after.

An answer in the form of a hard slap across his cheek.

Before he could have a chance to open his mouth to utter a word, the beautiful woman with crimson eyes slapped him again, this time with even more force.

"...Why, Tatsumi? Just why!?" She raised her head to look at Tatsumi, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US BEHIND!? WHY!?"

_**(BGM: Akame ga Kill! OST - Omoi)**_

Unbeknownst to him, she was still crying. Thick streams of tears fell down her cheeks like waterfalls, and her dazzling eyes were even redder than they once were. She was biting her lip, trying as hard as she could to prevent herself from breaking down in front of the man she loved.

But how could she?

How could she when she found out that her lover was still alive and healthy after all these years when he was presumed dead, that he abandoned her and his own child for who-knows-long?

As if slapping him wasn't enough, Akame clenched her fist and punched Tatsumi squarely in the face, making him crash against the wall, leaving a human-sized dent on it. She approached him, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and continued to yell as loud as her lungs allowed her to.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE MIDORI AND I ON OUR OWN!? SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER, TATSUMI! YOUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER THAT YOU NAMED BEFORE SHE WAS EVEN BORN! DID YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO TELL A NAIVE TEN-YEAR-OLD THAT SHE DIDN'T HAVE A FATHER!? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT US!?"

Tatsumi's pupils seemingly dissipated. The young lady that was with Akame and Najenda the moment he saw her...

That was Midori...

He understands now.

"WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOU'RE RIGHT! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD FOR FUCKING FOURTEEN YEARS AND NOW YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SHOW UP RIGHT IN FRONT OF US, SAY HI AND PRETEND THAT NOTHING EVER HAPPENED!? WHAT AM I TO YOU, A MERE ONE-NIGHT STAND!? ANSWER ME, TATSUMI!"

She ran out of air and fell down, her head resting on Tatsumi's well-toned chest. She was still sobbing uncontrollably and her face was stained with tears.

Tatsumi gritted his teeth, keeping his own tears at bay. His arms slowly moved, then wrapped themselves around Akame's head as he pulled her in and rocked her back and forth. Unsurprisingly, she swatted his hands away, punching his chest as she regained her strength.

"Answer me...God dammit..." Her sobs were muffled by his shirt.

Silence.

* * *

"But...Despite all that...Despite being angry at you for leaving me with an unborn child to look after..." She said between her hiccups, returning the brown-haired man's embrace. "I just...can't hate you..."

She then looked up at him, her vision blurred by her tears.

"You wanna know why!?" She angrily screamed. "Because I loved you, Tatsumi! I've fallen for you since the day you held me after I fucking _killed_ my younger sister, the day you and I became one! I've loved you with all my heart, but I just can't bring myself to confess...because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same, afraid that you would pick Mine over me! And did you know how broken I was when I saw you die?"

"Even now...I'm still scared, Tatsumi! Scared that I would one day lose you again! Scared that I would lose you forever! I can't let that happen, no matter what! I can't stand losing another friend, another comrade!"

Her sobs slowly died down as she buried her face deep into Tatsumi's tan sweater, not a word exchanged between them for a whole minute.

"Gomen ne." Tatsumi broke the ice. "Hontou ni...Gomen, Akame..."

Akame stayed silent. She knew she said she would never forgive him, but somehow deep down in her heart she already did. A part of her wanted her to keep being quiet, while the other wanted her to apologize to this dense idiot and tell him that she had (partially) forgiven him.

"When Najenda told me that you left the country, I was afraid to lose you, too." Green eyes stared deep into red ones as Tatsumi tapped his forehead against Akame's. "I loved you too, Akame. I love you more than anything in this world. I can't stand the mere thought of being far away from you."

"So please..." Much to her pleasant surprise, he pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket and put it on her ring finger. "I...just want to be with you...for eternity."

"Akame. Will you...be my wife?"

Another wave of tears came as the raven-haired woman looked down on her hand.

She must be a complete psycho if she decides to marry a good-for-nothing dumbass who hid away from his responsibility as a father.

"Tatsumi..." But she didn't mind being a psycho, if it means she could be happily ever after with the man she fell so deeply in love with fourteen years ago.

"Idiot...You idiot! Of course I will!"

That was when she pulled back from their embrace, cupped her fiancé's face, and kissed him with all her might.

He was momentarily stunned at what she had just done, but then slowly melted into the kiss as she flung her arms around his neck. Her tongue brushed against his bottom lip, pleading for entrance. He willingly complied, letting their tongues intertwine as their hands roamed around each other's bodies, bringing about a wave of pleasure for them both. What started out to be a simple display of affection became a full makeout session as Akame roughly pushed Tatsumi down the mattress and got on top of him, her soft hands fumbling with the hem of his sweater. Tatsumi wasn't backing down either; In a matter of minutes Akame's red tie was carelessly thrown to the ground, later joined by her gauntlets, her gloves, her shirt, then her lacy red bra.

After all, this was far from their first kiss.

* * *

**End of Chapter I**

**Next Time: Kill The New Threat**

* * *

**Fun Corner: Did You Know?  
**

**Today's facts:**

\- This chapter actually contains an M-rated deleted scene at the end!

\- The fact above isn't true!

\- Tempesta's title, Fuujin Busou, is Japanese for W**d G**'s Ar*a***t. A cookie shall be rewarded to whoever fills in the *'s!


	4. (BONUS!) Kill The Sexual Frustration I

_**I, uh, don't know what to say anymore. **_

_**...Crap, I don't know what to say in this A/N! A simple apology for being absent for sooooo long is certainly out of the question! So is a whiny speech about people not reading my horrible stories! A farewell note to my fans describing why I feel the need to retire from this page is undoubtedly even WORSE! What do I do!? WHAT THE HELL DO I DOOOOOOOO!?**_

_**...Wait.**_

_**...Hang on a sec. Guys, check the story's description. PLEAAAASSSEEEE tell me I changed its rating from T to M.**_

_**I did? AWESOME! Then there's no need to quit anymore! Whether you're one of my loyal fans or some random dude (or chick! Gender equality) who just happened to stumble upon this fanfic, be sure to keep your eyes on the screen, because Y'ALL ARE ABOUT TO WITNESS THE VERY FIRST LEMON I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**_

_**YOU THERE! LIGHTS OFF! LET'S DO THISSS!**_

_**Oh yeah, get your favorite tune on. Something sexy, like Careless Whisper. Things gon' get steamy from now on.**_

* * *

**BO-Oops, forgot to turn caps off.**

**Bonus Chapter: Sexual Frustration, Pt I  
**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MASSIVE OOC-NESS, VANILLA AND FEMDOM. DOES NOT CONTAIN SEXTOYS FOR OBVIOUS REASONS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

Sheesh. They've only had a fight just _seconds _ago in this very room, and now they're already making out.

"Mhmm..."

Akame let a sultry moan escape her lips as their bare skin touched. Oh, how she admired the way he made her entire body shake with pleasure, how he pierced through her defenses with ease when the two of them were alone together.

Her palms tightly gripped the mattress as she captured Tatsumi's mouth in a tense lip-lock, slowly grinding her bottom onto his rapidly growing boner while pressing her not-that-modest bosom onto his well-toned chest. The man beneath her was clearly enjoying every bit of it; he reached up and played with her knee-length dark hair not long after, leaning deeper into the kiss. As their tongues fiercely battled for dominance, the two ex-assassins once again moaned, savoring each other's lovely tastes.

Apparently, they never got tired of doing this.

"Uhmm...Ah..."

About a couple of minutes later, Akame abruptly seperated her mouth from Tatsumi's with an audible "pop" sound, drawing a low growl of disapproval from him. Ignoring the sudden loss of warmth on her wet, red lips, the ex-Night Raider raised her head, opened her eyes and gazed dreamily into her lover's green ones, which were also open wide and were staring directly (and innocently) back at her.

"What is it?" Tatsumi raised his eyebrows questioningly. His soon-to-be wife replied with a playful look on her face.

Without smiling.

Yeah, that's how good she is.

"Don't you think I should..." Akame motioned to her _half-_naked body. "...get myself out of these? It's kind of getting in the way, you know."

"Nonsense." Tatsumi is not amused.

Swiftly, he sprung up from the bedsheet and pulled her in for another kiss. The raven-haired girl was momentarily surprised by his sudden movement, but played along anyway, her fingers finding their way up his back.

"You suit them." He simply stated.

...Well, he's not entirely wrong, to say the least. The only articles of clothing that Akame had thrown carelessly beside the bed were her black tank top, her lacy bra and her combat gauntlets. Tatsumi told her to leave the long gloves on, and now all she had on besides said gloves were her usual miniskirt and her black stockings.

_**(Hey don't judge me!)**_

Oh, and just so you know, she's now hornier than ever.

So Akame did the most logical _**(*****snort*) **_thing she could think of. She pushed Tatsumi down again, straddled his hips, cupped his cheeks and smashed her lips against his in a hungry kiss.

_Fourteen years..._

He playfully bit her lip, earning another moan of pleasure from the fair lady he's engaged to.

If only he could see what's on her mind.

_Brace yourself, Tatsumi. Your resistance will be futile against my assault._

Akame deepened the kiss as her grinding speed increased immensely. She kept bouncing up and down on Tatsumi's naked body at a steadily growing pace, each bounce accompanied with a lustful moan coming from her own mouth.

This was nowhere near enough. She wanted more.

She _needed _more.

And he knew it.

* * *

_**HA! Wasn't expecting it to be so short, didn't ya? Well, unfortunately that's everything I could possibly come up with...for the time being. My English's still limited, as you may know. **_

_**If you didn't pay attention to the chapter's title (which I assume many of you did), the bonus chapter's split into two parts, and this one can be considered a "prologue" of some sort. The real action, A.K.A sexy time will occur in Part II.  
**_

_**Oh, yes, this is not a dream. TL;DR, there's gonna be another one. No, Kill The New Threat won't be the next chapter. Yes, that means the next chapter would be another one of these! And a full lemon! No, seriously though, trust me on this one, guys. Exams are finally over, so now I have loads and loads of time to write.  
**_

_**Oh, and um, if you're interested in my other works, I've been wanting to start a RWBY fanfic after completing both Volumes and weeping over Monty's tragic death *sobs*. It'd star my male OC (who I have yet to name) and he'll be paired up with Ruby. So, uh, I got the designs covered, but can you guys provide a plot? That'd be sooooo kind of you, so lemme know if you can think of anything.**_

_**Alright, this A/N is becoming rather long. **__**Now if you don't mind, I have to go work on Kill The New Threat, whose first half was almost a seperate chapter named Part III - Aftermath. Part II is coming up real soon, so stay with me!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	5. LIKE HELL I'M DEAD!

_**S'up! It's me, CVL. No, no, this is not the next bonus chapter. It's just a quick note.**_

_**For you see, I'M NOT DEAD. I may have suffered a whole damn lot during my entire summer vacation, but LIKE HELL I'M DEAD! I'm still regularly working on Kill The Sexual Frustration II. BUT, as luck would have it, my motive ran out. I can't seem to find any interest in this fanfic, or ANYTHING.**_

_**But if you think that's gonna stop me from writing one hell of a TatsumixAkame fic like this one, you are surely mistaken. This might as well turn into a Franchise Zombie in the near future, but you know what? I don't care. Fanfiction, anime/manga and Tokusatsu are the only things that are keeping my sanity intact, and I will NEVER give up on them. EVER.**_

_**So that's why I'm sitting here, in front of the screen, writing you guys this note. I probably sound like a Wangsty bitch right now, but who the hell cares, right?**_

_**SO, to put it in a language that you'll understand, I won't abandon this story. Or any of my other fics. Yes, even the AT ones. I might be updating slower, but I will STILL BE UPDATING. I'm not gonna give up on everything and leave before they're done with their stories, like a LOT of authors on this website. Yes, I'm looking at you, Lone Dark Knight. Good thing you came back.**_

_**Oh, and, on a side note, the first 3 chapters are now updated. Midori's fight is lengthened, Najenda and Akame's conversation makes more sense, and Tatsumi's even more badass. So, if you haven't already read it, get started!**_


	6. I'm dead

_**Hey guys, CVL here.**_

_**Just...wow. How long has it been since my last update? 3 months? 6 months? Almost a year?**_

_**Maybe none of you even remember who I am.**_

_**I'll stop beating around the bush. I felt like a total ass for leaving you all without saying anything, so I came back to tell you about what might possibly be one of the biggest decisions I've ever made.**_

_**I'm not writing fanfics anymore.**_

_**Seems a little bit ironic considering my last update, huh?**_

_**But yes, you heard that right. This story, along with all of my other fanfics, is now officially dead. And I'm not writing any future ones. Though, that doesn't mean I'll quit FanFiction entirely. I'll still be reading and reviewing anime, game and Vocaloid fanfics.**_

_**Why, you ask? There's quite a few reasons.**_

_**1)...Let's just say I'm probably getting too old for this. I'm sixteen, I don't want to get expelled for low grades, and now I'm working on the biggest project of my life. Compared to that, writing silly fanfics describing alternate routes and dragging on a story which already ended 2 years ago seems a little bit childish, doesn't it?**_

_**2) I'm so, so, SO ashamed of everything I've written on this site. My newer followers may not know, but I made this account and wrote my first story, an Adventure Time fanfic, when I was 12. That's right, 12. The age where you begin to think you're cool and hip and so much better than your peers that you start doing things that will only embarrass yourself in the future. And trust me when I say this story, which I wrote when I wasn't even in high school yet, isn't that good either; Even though it's still miles above my previous works, it's pure garbage compared to works other people have made, like Hinori Lwin in the OnS section and Dark Waffle in the FT section. Believe it or not, I would've still continued Eliminate! for old times' sake and for funsies if it weren't for my newly acquired "artist sense" to yell at me that it's no use trying to hold on, and that it's better to just leave the story. So I did.**_

_**3) I was just...tired. Tired of writing, tired of this whole fanfiction thingy. Tired of having to spend time on writing something that I don't even have ideas for anymore when there's so much else to do. So I took a break. Which lasted for longer than I expected, and eventually became permanent, as you can see now. I partially broke free from that indefinite hiatus to try writing my own original story, but that's it. The passion for writing fanfics inside me has died out forever, and there's not a single thing I can do about it.**_

_** I don't even know how to apologize to you guys, who've waited forever for a new chapter. Especially Nerrevarrine, who had been so nice to me and actively questioned about the story, occasionally cracked jokes and even provided me with a few suggestions.**_

_**I was...scared. Scared of coming back. Scared of facing my past and burning my bridges. Though I guess everyone does at one point, don't they?**_

_**So, there you have it. The guy who contributed to the return of FinnxFionna fanfics, the guy who made Adventure Time The Movie and its sequel and the guy who apparently broke your hearts with an Akame ga Kill! oneshot, has lost his passion in writing fanfiction and will go on a permanent hiatus. I know this all seems fake, and whiney, and really pathetic (trust me, I feel that every time I write an author's note like this), but it's all I've got to say.**_

_**Just one more thing, before I leave. If you're a fanfic writer, or any kind of artist that's reading this: Don't let go of your passion. Hold on to your embers as long as possible, and try your best not to let it fade away. Don't be like me and just give up halfway, because you'll feel horrible afterwards.**_


End file.
